Visitor
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Leonas is mad from another meaningless day of work. Natasha visits to check on him. 2p!Lithuania x 2p!Blearus 2p!lithbel. Lithbel Pg 13. Hints of sex and bloodlust but no adult content


_**This was requested by MadHetaliaLover. And man this ship needs more love. Please read and tell me your thoughts ^^**_  
 _ **WARNING: LIME WITH BLOODLUST.**_

* * *

Leonas just got home from work. As long as he entered the house he rushed to his room and slammed the door behind him angrily. Why did everything have to be so damn hard? Noone would ever listen to him. Especially those stupid Baltics that were supposed to be his friends. No respect at all. He sighed and got up walking to his desk where he had his favourite collection of russian knives. Not that he was obsessed with the russian he just looked up to him. And right now, Leonas needed to stab something. Stabbing always makes things better. Before he could pick a knife he heared the doorbell. Who the hell now? The lithuanian man randomly grabbed a knife and walked to the door. He opened it only to see Ivan's annoying little sister.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"Dobry dzień." The young woman smiled. "How's everything?"

"Total shit" He answered coldly. Man the girl was always near him, how annoying...he had to admit though, she was kinda pretty...prettier than the other girls he knew actually.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi. You seemed angrier than usual during the meeting."

"And you seem annoying as ever"

That was just rude. Unlike her counter part, Natasha wasn't murderous or evil but she could get upset easily, she was also a crybaby..

"Well you know what? You men are all the same! All we do is care about you but no you just have to act like freakin' douchebags!" She yelled at his face but soon her anger turned into sadness. "Why are you doing this to me?!" With that she started crying something that pissed Leonas off but in the same time it made him feel...uncomfortable. Not sad of course not, just weird.

"Fine don't cry, I'm sorry. Why don't you come inside?" That brought a smile to the other's face as she hugged him tight and rushed inside pulling Leonas along who seemed to regret what he said.

"So what were you planning for tonight?"

The man sat on the couch grabbing a bottle of vodka and taking a ship "Murder...but since I can't do this and be here with you at the same time I'll just have to deal with you and the change of plans."

Natasha slightly smirked and climbed on his lap. She took the vodka of his hand and took a sip herself.

"What the are you doing?" He asked darkly and not amused.

"Changing the plans~" She answered and leaned close to kiss him only to be stopped from his hand. Man he was the one killing people but that girl was crazy.

"You do realise I'm a dangerous murderer who can cut you to pieces right now, right?"

"Sure" She replied with a smile. Well that was unexpected. He guessed Natasha was really into him after all.

"And you don't mind that?"

"Why would I? It's adorable." Adorable? He thought. The girl was so nuts this could almost work out. He slightly smirked and nodded. "As you wish" He said and she leaned close capturing his lips with her own. The kiss quickly turned into a hot makeout session full of bites and red marks. Natasha soon spotted the knife Leonas had left on the table. She took it and gently cut her own lips and pressed them against his in a blood filled kiss. After a while the man pulled back giving her a look full of lust as he licked the remaining blood from his lips.

"You know what I like..." He whispered.

"Of course I do~" The woman replied softly gently scratching his shoulders and back with her nails while unbuttoning his shirt. "Now why don't we continue this upstairs~?" She said and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "There are still many places to...explore and...cut~" She added with a soft giggle making the red eyed man shiver before nodding and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss on their way upstairs.

"Let me show you my knife collection..."


End file.
